Daughter from the Future, Chapter 1: Inu Yuki
by Vivian1
Summary: A mysterious little girl landed in the Bone-Eater Well, who's she? (Please r/r, thank you!)
1. Default Chapter

Our Future

Daughter from the Future

By: Vivian

Author's Note: Okay, here's the story. I just want to say that I suck at English and grammar and stuff like that. So if you find any mistake in here, please don't mind, I am doing my best. And the first chapter is kinda short too.

Chapter 1: Inu Yuki

"Where do you think you are going, Kagome?" Inu Yasha jumped in front of Kagome, blocking her way to the Bone-Eater Well.

"I told you I am going home! We need more medical supplies. Beside, we are running low of food. You don't want to go hungry, do you?" Kagome said annoyingly. 

Inu Yasha was a bit taken back when she said she's out of food, he sure want some more ramen, but he can't just let her go like that. They still have to find more Shikon shards. "Well… fine… But you must promise me that you'll be back in an hour." He made an offer. 

"I need more than that! How about five?" 

"It doesn't take you five hours to just get some ramen and medical supplies!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"But I also need to take a hot bath and get some fresh clothes. I have been here for two weeks, and I need a break!" Kagome yelled back. She pushed Inu Yasha aside and walked to the well. 

"No you don't!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

Kagome was ready to say "Sit" when she heard some noise from inside the well. "Inu Yasha, let go of me. Did you hear something?" 

With his sensitive ears and nose, Inu Yasha can tell someone was in the well. He moved closer toward it and looked down. Suddenly a small figure jumped out and landed on Inu Yasha's head. 

It was a little girl, she has very light gray hair, dog-ears just like Inu Yasha and dark purple eyes. She's also wearing a small red kimono made from fire rat fur. "Papa!" She said to Inu Yasha and started playing with his ears. Inu Yasha wasn't too happy when people touches his ear… "What the hell are you doing you little brat? Get off my head!" He shoved her off to the ground. 

"Inu Yasha! Don't hurt her!" Kagome went and picked the girl up. "Who are you? And…and why are you calling him 'Papa'?" 

The little girl stared at Kagome for a while, it seems like that she was trying to remember something. But then she shake her head and answer, " My name is Inu Yuki. And he is my Papa." She pointed at Inu Yasha. 

"Wha… WHAT? I am NOT you papa!" Inu Yasha leaned forward and screamed at Inu Yuki. 

"Why… why don't we bring her back to Kaede's hut and let her explain everything?" Kagome suggested. 

-----In Kaede's hut---

Everyone is looking at Inu Yuki who is playing with Shippou. 

Sango began, "Are you sure she's not your daughter?" 

"Oh, since when did I have a daughter? Kikyou's enchanted arrow put me to sleep for 50 years and I was with Kagome the whole time after she freed me from it." 

Miroku turned to Inu Yasha, "Well, that explains it, Inu Yuki is you and Kagome-sama 's daughter!" Both Kagome and Inu Yasha's face to bright red.

****

BONG~~~ And Miroku has a huge lump on his head. "Ouch! What did you do that for, Inu Yasha?" 

"For what you said, monk!" Inu Yasha said angrily. "My point is, she's NOT my daughter!" 

"But look at her. Dog-ears like yours, light gray hair, dark purple eyes like Kagome- chan's. And she's an one-forth demon, she must be you and Kagome-chan's daughter." Sango said.

Shippou looked up and said, "How about we just ask Inu Yuki who's her mother?" 

"Good idea." Miroku said. "Inu Yuki, who's your mother?" Inu Yuki looked up at him, "I don't remember… but I know she's very pretty and have long black hair. And Inu Yasha is my papa. " She smile. 

Miroku sighed, "There's two possibility… she may be Inu Yasha and Kagome-sama's daughter, or she may be Inu Yasha and Kikyou-sama's daughter." 

"Well, I didn't mate with either of them!" Inu Yasha turned himself around, not facing anyone. 

Kagome opened her mouth, she hasn't said much since they got there. "Can it be, that she's from the future?" 

"Future?" They all said at the same time.

"If she's from the future, that will explain everything. She's Inu Yasha and… whoever's future daughter. By accident, she fell through time and came here and landed in the well." Kagome explain quietly. 

Then Inu Yuki took out a picture from her pocket. She handed it to Kagome. "I think… this is my mommy…" 

Kagome looked at the picture. In it, Inu Yasha and she stood together, she was holding Inu Yuki, and they were all smiling. But the Kagome in the picture has long hair like Kikyou does, and she's a little taller… The date this picture taken was… June 25, 2005… Which means that, Inu Yuki is from the future… 

Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed. "What is this? Some dumb joke or something?" Inu Yasha said. 

"This is no joke, Inu Yasha. She's your daughter." Sango said seriously. 

"Feh." 

Kagome stared at the picture. This is her future… Inu Yasha's and hers future… And this is their future daughter, right in front of her. "Oh my god… Inu Yuki… she's my future daughter…" 

Inu Yuki yawned, "Papa, I am tired…" And she walked to Inu Yasha, waving her little hands at him, wanting him to pick her up. 

"Go to someone else. I don't care if I am your future father… I am not your father NOW!" He told Inu Yuki. Inu Yuki sat and the floor and started crying, "WA~WA~~~~WAAAAA~~ WAAA~~~ WA~~~" Inu Yasha covered his ears and yelled, "Alright, alright! Just shut up, you are hurting my ears!" He picked her up and holds her in his arms. Inu Yuki sucked her thumb and went to sleep quietly. 

"Um… Houshi-sama and I need to get some fresh air. We'll be back in the evening, see ya!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and went outside. Kaede stood up too, " I will go and pick some more herbs." Shippou followed Kaede, "I will go out and play." And they leave Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Inu Yuki alone together in the hut. 

"So… Inu Yasha, can I hold her?" Kagome asked shyly. Inu Yasha handed Inu Yuki to her. "She's so cute!" She said. 

"If she's… our daughter, how did she get here?" 

"Like I said before, through the well. She must have fallen into the well in the future and came here." Kagome pause, "The future us must be worry to find her missing." 

Inu Yasha asked suddenly, "Kagome…… Do you… love me?" 

~~~To Be Continue~~~ 


	2. Daughter from the Future, Chapter 2: Ses...

Chapter 2:

Author's notes: Gomen, gomen, gomen…I haven't written for so LOOOOONG~~~ I am so sorry!!!! And the reason for that is because I am 1. Lazy 2. Busy 3. Don't have any idea what to write next. Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you guys will enjoy it! Sorry that this chapter is SO SHORT! 

Disclaimer: All the characters beside Inu Yuki belongs to the Goddess of Manga, Takahashi Rumiko! Although I would love to have Inu Yasha to be mine….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why did you ask?" Kagome questioned back at Inu Yasha. 

"You won't have marry me in the future if you don't love me. And because… I love you!" 

Kagome didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. Tears of joy filled in her eyes, slowly sliding down her face. " I love you too. But what about Kikyou? You said you would protect her. " 

"I will. But… I still love you!" Inu Yasha thought about what he has said, he has just given up on Kikyou. Although he will protect her just as he promised, his heart belongs to Kagome now. 

Inu Yuki eyes blinked, "Nee-chan?"

Kagome looked at her future daughter, smiling, slowly stroking her hair, "Yes?" ***She still didn't recognize that I am her mother…*** 

"Why were you crying? Did Papa make you cry? " She looked at Inu Yasha. 

"No, your Papa wouldn't make me cry. I was just too happy." Kagome gently shake her head. 

Sango, Miroku and Shippou were all watching from the window. "Ah… isn't that sweet?" Sango sighed. 

Inu Yuki's ears twitched, she jumped out of Kagome's arm and ran outside. "I knew somebody were out here! Shippou-kun, do you want to play together?" 

"YOU GUYS~~! Were you peeping on us?" Inu Yasha yelled angrily. 

"Well, what's the big deal anyway." Miroku said teasingly. 

They were arguing in the hut, but on the top of the hut, somebody was watching them, "Hm… Sesshoumaru-sama will find this interesting." Jaken grinned evilly. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to find a way to send her back to the future." Kagome said. She and Inu Yasha were sitting together under the Goshimboku tree. Inu Yuki and Shippou were playing around the Bone-Eater Well. 

"She used the well to come here. So if she jump in again, she maybe able to go back to the future." Inu Yasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. 

"That makes sense, I will go with her. Just incase anything happen. You can stay here and protect the village." She called Inu Yuki and asked her to come with her. "I will come back as soon as I get Inu Yuki safely back to her parents." 

"Be careful." 

Kagome and Inu Yuki jumped down into the well. When they reached the bottom, they quickly climbed out. Kagome opened the small shrine door, wondering if this is the future and her present. Everything looked the same, it's the modern Tokyo she knew.

"Nee-chan! You are back!" Sota cried when she saw her sister. "Who's she?" Pointed at Inu Yuki. 

"She… she's… just another friend of mine." Kagome introduced Sota to Inu Yuki, "Inu Yuki, this is my little brother Sota, Sota, this is Inu Yuki." 

"Cool! Is she a youkai too? And is she related to the Inu Yasha onii-chan?" Sota looked very excited. 

Kagome laughed nervously, "Yea, she's a one-forth youkai. Inu Yuki is sort of related to Inu Yasha. Uh… I just come back to… to get a few things, I will be leaving soon. Where's Mama?" 

"She went to the vegetable market." 

"Ok, Inu Yuki, you stay here with Sota, I will be right back." And she ran inside to get some ramen and medical supplies. "So the well didn't transfer us to the future, then how is Inu Yuki going to go back?" Kagome thought. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inu Yasha and that human girl's daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I heard them said it, her name is Inu Yuki." 

"How interesting, I shall invite my niece to the castle. Jaken, you know what to do.".

Jaken hold his staff with both hands and bowed, "Yes, my lord.".

---To be continue---

. 


End file.
